Jelsa one shots
by Dudette33
Summary: I looked up and meet Jack's eyes.He was smirking before he reached for my chin.I stayed still as he tilted my head up and planted his lips on mine. (It's about Jelsa! There are many one shots.I add more all the time)
1. A little mistletoe

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Hiccup,Kristoff,Flynn,Jack, and I were helping Bunnymund dercorate his apartment for , Flynn just watches and pretends to examine Christmas ornaments to look busy.

I was in the middel of hummimg Deck the Halls when I realized Jack wasn't there anymore. Hiccup was currently holding a wreath in his laft hand while his phone was in his right. Kristoff was untangling garlands, and Flynn and Bunnymund were throwing popcorn at each other.

I wondered into the kitchen,where Jack was holding a tin of cookies,while two pieces were in his mouth. On his head was a pair of raindeer ears. "Jack...what are you doing?"

Jack's mouth opened as he looked at me. He gulped his pieces down before shrugging. "Got want some?"

I shook my head and hear a crash in the distance,followed by a loud. "Elsa! I'M HURT" I heard Bunnymund call in the distance. "JACK!"

Jack and I run back into the living room only to run head on to Flynn. Ouch," I rub my forehead while Flynn rubs his chin. "What the heck are you doing?"

Flynn points up at the ceiling,where I see a small piece of mistletoe attached to the door frame. I'm not kissing you," I tell him,arms crossed. Over my shoulder I see a broken ornament on the ground and Bunnymund lounging on the sofa,phone out. It didn't take a genius to know that he was not injured in any way what so ever.

Flynn laughed loudly and walked off,coming back with his hand on Jack's collar. "Now Kiss!" Kristoff called from the distance.

"Mistletoe doesn't work this way,guys," I called out. The other boys seemed to achive deafness,except for Flynn, who had his arms crossed. "Well,kiss." Was all he said.

Jack chuckled shly and looked at the ground,rocking on the heels of his feet. "Flynn,it's weird if you watch," he said slowly.

It was my turn to breath quickens as I focus on the carpet below me. "Mistletoe doesn't work that way," I hear Jack say above me.

I looked up and meet Jack's was smirking before he reached for my chin.I stayed still as he tilted my head up and planted his lips on mine.


	2. Jack hates the dentist

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Jack jostled his knee up and down,hands knotted tightly in his looking up from my People magazine from 2006,I reached over and patted his head. "You're going to be fine,"I reassured him." Plenty of people get root canals."

Jack said nothing,and his incessant leg-jiggling continued steadily.I sighed and flipped a page.

A nice motherly looking hygienist in lavender scrubs opened the door. "Jack?" she called.

Jack continued to bouncel his leg staring right ahead. "Jack,"I said ,squeezing his arm. "That's you."

"Oh," Jack said,jumping to his feet and nearly tripping over his shoes. " " He started towards the door and paused. "Aren't...aren't you coming with me?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Do you need me back there?" I asked.

"I would really appreciate it," Jack said. "If ...if you don't mind."

"I don't," I said ,setting the magazine aside and following him into the back. The family dentist's office was a nice cheerful place,painted in bright colors and decorated in cartoon posters about dental did not seem comforted.

The nurse led us to an examination room. "All right, down and the dentist will be here in just a minute," she said. "Oh,good you brought someone with you."

I frowned as she left . " is it good you brought someone?" I asked

Jack gingerly sat down in the reclining chair,already gripping the armrests. "I sort of have a ...reputation at the dentist's,"he admitted.

"What kind of reputation?" I asked over him.

"Freaking out and biting people's hands?" Jack ventured.

I laughed. "Jack no one like's the dentist when they're little,it's just ..."My voice trailed off."You did this recently. didn't you?"

Jack closed his eyes tightly. "I don't like the dentist,"he said."It hold my mouth open too far,and I can't swallow,and they keep sticking their hands on my teeth."

The door to the examination room swept open. "All right,Jack let's get this started,"The dentist said briskly,rifling through Jack's paperwork before setting it aside." Now,I know this procedure is rather uncomfortable,try not to bite anyone this time,all right?"

Jack looked up at me with an expression that said see?I will never live this down.I sat down beside him and patted his hand sympathetically.

Honestly.I was not sure what to I didn't expect Jack to grab my hand the second that the assistant flipped on the overhead I didn't expect Jack to close his eyes so tightly when they got out the tray of shining sliver I definitely didn't expect Jack to clamp down on his hand when the first syringe of Novocain emerged."Hey,"I closer. "Hey,it's 're fine."

The dentist picked up the syringe."All .open your mouth,"he said. "This'll sting a little."

Jack kept his eyes closed.I squeezed his hand."It's okay," I murmured in his ear,stroking his hair off his forehead."It's okay. I'm right here."

I felt Jack tense up as the tip of the needle touched his gums. "It's okay,"I repeated.A few stray tears squeezed out. " Oh, . no,no,no,no,Don't are not allowed to cry,Jack me? No crying."

"There," The dentist said,satisfied,as he drew back with the empty syringe in his hand," job,Jack We'll give that a moment to take,and then we'll start the procedure."

I touched my forehead to Jack's."You're fine," I cooed."I'm right 're going to be fine okay? You'll be fine."

The next hour was most likely the longest in my life.I had never realized that watching my boyfriend cry silently through a root canal could make my heart hurt so badly or tire me out so completely,and yet it did.I tried not to look at the dentist as he worked over Jack's mouth,choosing instead to tuck my chin against Jack's shoulder and whisper a steady stream of comforting nonsense with a light kisses to his cheek,

"Jack,you're all done,"the dentist said all jolly. "Now that wasn't so bad,was it?" He patted Jack on the shoulder. "I'll make sure your files are in order and you'll be on your way home in no time."

Jack let out a slow,shuddering breath at the dentist left,cracking his eyes open. "My mouf hurts," he mumbled around the gauze.

"I know,"I said nuzzling his cheek, "You did good," I took a tissue from the counter and dabbed it at Jack's damp eyes. "And know I'll take you home,how's that sound?watch movies,and I'll make you some thing to eat that won't hurt,All right? How does that sound?"

"pufling?" Jack asked hopefull. "Yes baby,I'll make you all the pudding your heat desires.


	3. Jack and bowling

Elsa's P.O.V.

"Yes" I yelled earning another pouted in his seat looking away from me.I smiled and walked back to the seat next to him before seating myself down I replied, "You go Jack."

He nodded and stood up tugging his pants over to the ball slot,he took one out before stepping onto the runway. "Why do I have to be terrible at this?" He grumbled under his breathe before looking up at the newly set pins.

I knew jack was terrible at cowling and so did he stood there without moving making me raise ans eyebrow. Jack thew-and I mean literally threw - the bowling ball up towards the pins though it went straight into the gutter.

"WHY ME!?" He yelled kicking the floor as I stood up. He stormed over to the other balls and I followed him over.

"Jack?" He ignored me as he picked up a ball.I stopped and watched him step onto the runway and crossed my arms. "Do you need help?"

"I'm fine." he muttered as I watched him stand didn't make a move and I saw his shoulders slouch after a while.

"Elsa..." I walked up next to him and he looked up at me embarrasses. "Help me." I smiled and nodded before standing behind him.

"You stand like this." Moving his hips,I put my arms around him and to his arms. "Hold the ball like this." Readjusting his fingers into the ball holes. "And swing your arm back and forward,letting go."

I held his wrist and helped him by guiding hid ball left Jack"s hand and towards the pins knocking 4 down.

"Well done!" I hugged him from behind as he chuckled.

"Thanks baby." He turned and pecked my lips before tapping my shoulder. "You go." He went back to the seats and I went to the ball slots.

"It is huh?" I wondered if I could make 3 in a row for strikes.  
>~~~~~~~<p>

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed,Thanks I love to read the Reviews :)  
>And sorry for any typos.I try to fix things<p> 


	4. Jack Frost my daycare enemy

Elsa's P.O.V

I brushed the back of my Barbie's hair 's hair had to be smooth and shiny or else the other girls in the daycare would make fun of me.

I didn't know how Barbie's hair became tangled - I could have sworn.I made sure to brush it a lot of times before I put it back in my once nap time was over,Barbie's hair was a mess!"

"Ew,you're such a girl!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored that annoying since I came to the daycare,he would always make fun of me and steal my lunch.

But as a mature four-year-old,I would always look the other way and keep to myself...but that boy made it hard for me to be was the only one that annoyed me.

"Barbies are for babies!" The boy said with a mocking tone to his voice. "You're such a loser." The small boy proceeded to pull my ponytail.

I dropped My Barbie. There were only so many times where I can take his teases."Stop talking to me,Frost." I stood up from my spot on the floor and pushed that boy with all of my might. "You smell really bad."

The boy stuck out his tongue ."No,I don't. You're a big ."

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE,JACK!" I screamed before lunging at mature Elsa.I hated the L word so much.

Jack started to pull my ponytail."Get off me!,you big baby,GET OFF ME!"

"ENOUGH!"

The stern voice of the adult caused us to stop began to cry while my composure returned.I lifted my head up and walked to the time-out area with my head held didn't matter that I got in trouble - at least I got the chance to unleash my anger out on that boy.

I vowed that Jack Frost would be my worst enemy from that day on.  
>~~~21 years later~~~<p>

"Do you, Jack Frost take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Jack beamed at the woman across hair was perfectly curled down her back,shiny and sleek,something she always made sure was mischievous smile she had reminded him of why he first fell in love with her. "I do," he said cheekily.

"And do you,Elsa ,take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smirked before looking him in the eyes,twinkle and all.

"Of course I do."


	5. A Roller Coaster

Jack's P.O.V.

At first I thought it would be weird to ride a roller coaster all,amusement parks are something that can only be truly enjoyed by sharing the fun with friends.I wanted to grab Hiccup but he was currently swept away by his own competitiveness with a 5-year-old child in a cruel and stressful fight over trying to catch a goldfish, so I got a little irritated and after forty minutes of waiting,I decided that I earned that roller coaster ride.I was all ready set on going alone, but after the worker checked on his security belt, a girl my own age came from the other side and occupied the vacant seat near me.

"So you're alone too?" I ask,immediately feeling ,I would have strike a conversation with a complete stranger, but nervous pre-near-death-experience jitters made me want to talk.

"What?" The girl said, looking at him ."No,umm,my friend is actually trying to win a big teddy bear for my other friend,so I just-"

"Couldn't take it anymore," we conclude in unison,and them started to stare at each other with incredulity.

"My friend Hiccup is probably still trying to catch a goldfish,so I know how you feel," I joke.

The girl smiles,but doesn't say anything. There's an uncomfortable silence and suddenly the roller coaster jolts panic level starts rising inside of me again. "Oh gosh, I've never been on a roller coaster before," I blurt out already not caring that I sounded breathless and scared to someone I just met,who just happened to be a cute girl.

"Don't be afraid," the girl says,and she does sound earnestly supportive.  
>"It's completely safe."<p>

The roller coaster starts to move slowly,gaining speed as it goes up the initial slope.

"I'm too young to die,I'm to young," I continue babbling.I should have stayed near Hiccup,Should've -

"Wanna hold onto me?" The girl says suddenly,offering her hand to me,and she's probably blushing but I don't notice as I grad her hand so tight my knuckles turn white.

Afterwards,everything is a blur in my brain, between screams and her hand,and the roller coaster moving faster than light,up and down in a 's scary but quick and suddenly I find myself breathing heavily as the roller coaster stops at the beginning of the track.

"well that was fun," the girl laughs,still holding onto me hand.

"Oh my,I'm so embarrassed," I turn to her,unfastening my seat belt. "I screamed so hard I may have damaged your ears, I'm sorry. I am boy I swear-"

"Hey, no! I thought you were totally cute," the girl said and as she realizes what she said,her eyes widen and now she's definitely blushing.

"You did?' I asked,gaining back my manhood as I help her out of the cart.

"Yeah," the girl says simply. Suddenly everything feels too awkward,they're two strangers holding hands out of the roller coaster, so the girl tentatively lets go of my hand.

But somehow I just don't want to say goodbye just yet.

"How about we go and find our friends and then make them ride the roller coaster and watch then suffer?" I offer immediately,making her laugh.

'Sounds like a plan," she smiles.

"I'm Jack by the way." I replied with a little nod.

"Elsa." She smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Shout out to OoPoPcAnDy Thanks for the reviews :)<p> 


	6. The Library

Elsa's P.O.V.

I walked into the library and quickly hid behind a bookshelf.I felt like I could be myself out a relived sigh and smiled .

The shelves had no backs to them,and I hoped on one was on the other side. I picked up an interesting looking book and quickly checked the clock by the entrance.

In doing so, I saw Jack walk into the library. The space between the two shelves I stood in was visible to him. I quickly went back to looking at the book in my hands and subconsciously started humming to seem busy.

I heard a few people say hi to him but kept reading the passage on the back of the book .It didn't seem like my kind of book.

As I looked up to put the book back,Jack's face appeared. I almost screamed , and I grabbed my heart as instinct for some reason. I gasped loudly, and he laughed from the other side of the bookshelf.

"Hey Elsa," he smirked from between books. I blinked and breathed quickly for a few seconds.

"Jack," I said quietly. "Don't do that!" I whisper -yelled. He laughed again,squeezing his eyes shut.

"I got you good," he smiled triumphantly. Ho moved a few more books out of both our sides to get a better view.

I put the book back and he moved it to the side. He then put his head in his hands and just stared at me.

"What?" I wondered .I picked up another book, and he didn't say anything."What are you doing?" I questioned, looking up at him. He wasn't smiling anymore,he looked concentrated.

"I'm just watching," he said. I felt my cheeks turn red and I looked away again.

"Okay." I chuckled a bit, trying to make my face regain normal temperature. I heard a few books move. I felt his presence vanish,and sure enough when I looked up,he was gone.

I sighed a bit because he left. He was really nice. I also sighed as how much I had come to like him. He had put the books back, So maybe he just got bored.

I saw him up on my left through my peripheral vision and looked up.I put my book back because he seemed as if he needed to say some thing.

Suddenly, He pushed me up against the bookcases and kissed me hands gripped my waist and I didn't resist.

He released and I opened my eyes and looked at smiled at me.

"I had to do that ," he whispered. I bit my lip and smiled up at him. "I'm glad you did," I whispered. he leaned back down and placed a soft,lingering kiss in my lips .


	7. Jealous plane trip

Elsa's P.O.V

Flynn linked his are through mine as he pulled me through the terminal into the greeted by flight attedants that Flynn wouldn't give a second glance at. He dragged me to the seating and into a seat beside him.

"Here!" Sitting us both down,he grinned at me as I smiled back. Hiccup came over and sat in frpmt of Flynn smiling as us. Jack's eyes scoured for me until he saw me with Flynn and Hiccup.

"Hey babe." He smiled at me returned his gesture. "Hey Flynn,could I sit-

"NOPE!" He smiled and Jack's eye twitched

"Flynn, I want to sit beside-

'All passengers be seated for take off. All passengers be seated for take off, thank you.'

The intercom shut off and Jack sat in front of my growling. Flynn took my hand and laced our fingers looking at my bracelet. "Where did you get it from?" ha asked as I giggled.

"Jack got if for my birthday this year." I gave Jack an appreciative smile and his eyes softened as he smiled back.

The plane took off and Hiccup and Flynn began to involve Me in a heavy conversation . Flynn kept pinching my cheek while Hiccup had to always have my attention. It had been a while and Jack silently growled while his fingers were tapping his fingers on the arm rest.

'Refreshments?" A hostess came over and he shook his head. He glared over at the to boys consuming all of my attention. He wanted to do that . Hold me in his arms,talk about what we see out the window. Take cute kiss selfies together and whisper how much we love each other.

But Stupid Flynn ruined it.

"I'm going ti grab a bottle of water." I stood up excusing myself And walked to the front of the plane. Jack saw his opportunity abruptly followed me. I asked a Hostess for a bottle of waster but she gave me a cup insteade. I guess I was fine with that.

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled my down in the front seats as i blinked back. He stared as me blankly as i awkwardly drank the water from my cup. Swallowing it down,Jack took it from my hold and put it in the seat beside us. He lent in and captured my lips with his.


	8. Truth or Dare

Jack and I were currently enjoying the crisp,fresh Arendelle air at the park. We're seated on a blanket,eating the food I had packed.I was sitting next to Jack,silence surrounding us.

"How about we spice up this picnic"Jack suddenly asks.I looked at him. "What do you mean?"I raised an eyebrow.

"Truth or dare?"He smiles deviously,his crazy mind already plotting what he's going to make me do.

I laugh. "You're on!"

" first."He smiles.

"Truth or dare my crazy,yet gorgeous boyfriend." I tease.

"Dare."

"Mmmm..."I looked around. "I dare you to climb that tree and make monkey noises at the people that pass by." I pointed at the tree closest to us.

"What?!" He asked,mortified.

"Hey! It was your idea!"

He groans,but gets up and heads to the tree,shielding himself well enough so people wouldn't see my luck,an group of people are approaching the tree.I then hear loud monkey noises coming from the tree and begin to crack up at how realistic they people look bewildered,but the coast is clear,Jack climbs down from the tree and runs to me.I'm laughing so hard,tears are pouring out of my starts laughing too.

"That was actually pretty fun."He admits.

"That was great.I should've recorded it!" I continue laughing. "Okay,your turn."

" or dare." He smiles.

"Dare." I smirk,

"I dare you to run around the park yelling 'I hate chocolate."

I gasp. "Jack Frost! I am not doing that!"

"You picked dare!" He accused.

I take a deep breath as I stand up.I begin to run around screaming 'I hate chocolate!" earning mixed people shake their heads.I return to the blanket,completely humiliated.

"I hate you." I say to my laughing boyfriend.

"That was so great."He manages to say through his laughs.

" or dare?" I ask.

"Dare."

After more humiliating dares,including hiding behind a trash can and scaring people and asking a little kid for his number,I decided to relax and chose truth.

"Am I everything you look for in a boyfriend?"Jack asks,a bit scared by his own question.

I look at him a smile playing om my lips."Of course you 're sweet,caring,funny,talented,just amazing all 're the most perfect boy friend 're more than I've ever wanted babe.I love you.I leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you so much princess."Jack smiled as he pulled in in for a hug."I love you Elsa,I love you."


	9. Ice Cream

I sat lonely at a table in the ice cream parlour as I took another spoonful into my wasn't like I was here by choice. I currently had the last shift as the parlour and was closing up.I was meant to close up in 10 minutes ago but I couldn't resist a cone of ice cream for myself.

Looking out the dark window,I guessed the time would be some where around 8:00 pm. A knock then come from the door,I groaned standing up before walking over, ready to tell a customer we were the door,I looked up only to go wide eyed. "Jack?"

He smiled up as me before pulling me into a big hug.

"I was at your apartment waiting since 7:45 so I thought you would be here." I nodded and took his hand,pulling him inside.

I'm just about to finsh my ice cream adn then I'll close up." I said Shutting the blinds over the windows, I walked over to see Jack Sitting himself at my tablr eating the rest of my ice cream. "Hey!" I whined as he chuckled and shrugged.

"Sorry Baby." He said as he set the empty container ,I smirked before grabbing the cup.

"What some ice cream? on me." I offered and his eye's beamed with joy.

"Really?" I nodded and lead hom to the counter before showing Jack the flavours. "Oh my gosh!

"What Flavour?" I asked with a smile.

He giggled and looked throughr them all. Ohh! How about chocolate mint in the bottim,strawberry swirl in the middle and vanilla on the top!" I smiled nodding and fulfilled his order before giving him his take away container I have him a small plastic I got my order which was plain Chocolate with sprinkles on top. Then taking my Wallet out, I dropped the money inside the regisrer and take a spoon before shutting everything up and taking my apron off.

"You know I Love you right?" Jack asked as I entered back into the room and turned off the lights.

"Not as much as I Love you." I giggled and walked with Jack to the front of the store not before before getting my work keys and locking up.

I turned around and jack smiled with yellow on his lips before connecting his lips with mine. Vanilla instantly tickled my taste buds.  
>He leaned back a smile playing on his lips. "I really do love you Elsa." He said in a sweet little voice.<p>

I grined at him as we walked to the car hand in hand. 


End file.
